


A Thunderstorm Under the Stars

by TheFlailing



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ALternate Universe - Businessmen, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Bottom Steve, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I'm getting better at tagging things lol, M/M, PWP, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Top Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:18:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8071282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlailing/pseuds/TheFlailing
Summary: Steve felt shaken and honestly a little bit lost after an unexpected run-in with an ex. Taking a slow, shuddering breath, Steve pulled out his phone with his pale, slender fingers. He really didn’t want to do this, but he had to finally admit that he needed company tonight. Part of Steve berated him, calling himself pathetic, because he was successful, dammit, he shouldn’t need to do something like this when he was the CEO of a Fortune500 company at the age of twenty nine!With deft fingers, Steve typed out a quick text and pressed ‘send’ before he got cold feet and backed out.Steve (10:38pm): Thor?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've had a bit of a difficult week, and this kind of... spilled out of me? I've always been attracted to the Steve/Thor pairing, not as any sort of endgame, but as a kind of... friends-with-benefits/brothers-in-arms sort of way? This is the first time that I'm exploring it, and it was challenging in a fun kind of way. I also haven't written any kind of smut at all in the last two years, so I felt SUPER rusty with this, but I think it turned out well, regardless =P

The dark sky above was almost black, the light of the moon and stars obscured by thick, onminous clouds. It had rained earlier, and as cars and taxicabs travelled through the streets their tires sloshed water up onto the sidewalk, the sound of the splashing water murmuring over and under the usual sounds of the city. The Financial District of New York City, located at the southern tip of Manhattan, was always brightly lit, but it was even more so after having been freshly watered. The glimmer of streetlights and fancy corporate signage reflected off of every single puddle and every drop of water that clung to the windows and railings and lampposts, casting the streets in a glittering kaleidoscope.

Steve walked briskly down the sidewalk, his expensive leather shoes making soft _splish_ sounds every time the sole hit the wet pavement. Even though he was wearing a three piece suit underneath a heavy trench coat, a shiver still ran down his spine. He wasn’t sure if it was because of the weather, or because of what had just happened, but Steve wouldn’t be surprised if it was a little bit of both.

Taking a slow, shuddering breath, Steve pulled out his phone with his pale, slender fingers. He really didn’t want to do this, but he had to finally admit that this walk was not helping him any, and he really didn’t see any other choice. Part of Steve berated him, calling himself pathetic, because he was successful, dammit, he shouldn’t need to do something like this when he was the CEO of a Fortune500 company at the age of twenty nine!

With deft fingers, Steve typed out a quick text and pressed ‘send’ before he got cold feet and backed out.

 **Steve (10:38pm)** : Thor?

Slipping his phone back into his pocket, Steve tugged his coat closer against his slight frame. He didn’t even make it to the next intersection before his phone was vibrating in his pocket, playing a familiar ringtone.

Steve accepted the call, already knowing who was on the other end. “Hello?”

“Steven, my friend, how do you fare? Are you unwell?”

Unable to help himself, Steve laughed – he could always trust Thor to read his mood, even from a one-worded text – but the sound caught in his throat halfway, and it ended with a strangled half-choke half-sob.

Thor didn’t even hesitate. “Where are you located? Do you remain at the office? I can meet you there if you have need.”

Steve inhaled, letting Thor’s deep voice anchor him as he waited for the light to change. “No, I’m not at the office, but I’m in the area; I just finished up with a dinner meeting that went late.”

“Do you desire my presence?”

And that, really, was the question, wasn’t it? Steve bit his lower lip. “I- I don’t want to be a bother, Thor, I know how busy you are, and-”

“It is no trouble, my friend. For you, it is never any trouble at all. Where can I meet you?” Thor’s voice was soft and full of affection, and it made Steve’s heart ache even more.

“I’m- um, I think I can be at the bar on Church street in twenty minutes? The Patriot?”

“I will await you outside the door," Thor replied promptly.

Steve managed to exhale – he hadn’t even realized he had been holding his breath – and said, “Yeah, okay, I’ll- I’ll see you soon.”

The streets weren’t terribly busy, but there were still a fair number of people around. Steve walked briskly, focusing more of his attention on navigating than he really needed to. He didn’t want to give himself too much opportunity to think too much, because if his he did – no, Steve wasn’t going to spend any more time dwelling on it.

Before long, Steve found himself turning the corner, the Patriot in sight. The bar’s storefront was composed entirely of windows with sturdy, painted green steel beams in between each pane. Through the windows, he could see that the bar was almost full. Several figures were milling around outside, some in groups, some by themselves; some chatted, or were engrossed with their phones, and others had a cigarette clasped gently between their fingers or lips.

As Steve approached, he spotted Thor almost immediately – the man was kind of hard to miss. He was tall – taller than most people, at almost six foot four inches – and his broad shoulders were hard to miss. From the back, Steve could see that the man was wearing an expensive looking pair of jeans that seemed to hug his muscular thighs, a heavy coat, and a woollen beanie covered up his long, dirty blonde hair.

Steve was just crossing the street when Thor turned around. The Norwegian wore his coat open, revealing the button-up-and-sweater combo he was wearing underneath. Steve could just barely make out the light pink shade of the buttoned shirt collar underneath the ash gray cashmere. Steve could see the exact moment when Thor spotted him - the man’s lightening blue eyes lit up upon recognizing him.

“Steven!” Thor's deep voice was loud and hearty, and he withdrew his hands from his pockets and threw them out wide.

Steve couldn’t help but smile, despite himself. “Thor,” Steve said in greeting as he was enveloped by those incredibly large biceps. His voice slightly muffled by Thor’s clothing as Steve said, “It’s good to see you." The embrace was strong, Thor sweeping Steve off of his feet as he held Steve close. The man’s sweater was soft and warm, and he could feel Thor’s hard broad chest underneath the fabric. Thor’s arms were powerful – Steve knew the chorded feel of them well – and they held Steve in an almost crushing embrace. Thor’s physique was the complete opposite of Steve’s – he was an entire foot taller, entirely composed of muscles and strength and pure physical power. Steve was swallowed up, completely encased in Thor’s body in a way that made Steve feel safe, and already he could feel some of the tension in his shoulders seeping away.

Several minutes passed, but Steve wasn’t about to complain. When they finally parted, Thor still held him near, one palm in the small of Steve’s back and the other on his shoulder. With their faces this close together, Steve could see the individual hairs in his short, neatly kempt beard and make out the specks of transparent white in his blue irises.

“Do you care for a drink?” Thor asked, his voice gentle and barely above a whisper.

Steve swallowed thickly. “No; if it’s okay with you, I just need-”

Before he could finish his sentence, Thor moved his hand from Steve’s shoulder to the back of his head, bringing his face into the crook of Thor’s neck as he was reeled into another hug; their chests flush against each other and their knees knocking. “Of course, my friend; of course.”

Nuzzling into the crook where Thor’s neck met with his broad shoulder, Steve pressed his lips to the chords and tendons beneath the larger man’s pale, freckled skin. Steve almost let out a sob of relief as he inhaled, and all of his senses were suffused with Thor’s scent – clean, and crisp, the aroma was a mix between a fresh pine forest after the first snowfall of the season and a pint of amber ale, freshly poured. Inhaling that painfully familiar scent made Steve feel like he could finally breathe again, like he’d been slowly drowning for the last three hours and finally, only now was he breaking the surface of the water. Steve closed his eyes tightly and sucked in another greedy breath, desperate to chase away the gnawing feeling that had been clawing its way up from the pit of his stomach all night.

They stood like that on the edge of the sidewalk for what felt like ages as Steve tried to steady himself. It wasn’t until a hurried pedestrian jostled them in passing, did Steve begrudgingly loosen his vice grip – when had his knuckles turned white? – on Thor’s coat.

Without speaking, Thor threaded the long, thick fingers of one large hand between Steve’s slender, porcelain ones and hailed a cab with the other hand. It didn’t take long before Steve was being ushered into the back of taxi, the old, slightly unpleasant odor of a well-used car filling his nose. Thor gave the address to the driver, almost casually, as he slung an arm around Steve shoulder and drew him near. With his other hand, Thor gathered up Steve’s cold fingers – when had they started shaking? – and held them. His palms were warm, and the heat seeped slowly into Steve’s cold skin.

They rode in silence. Thor didn’t push, and for that Steve was grateful. Steve had known Thor for pretty much as long as Norwegian had been in New York City. Thor had arrived almost five years ago as the board member of a large and highly profitable European travel agency. As young businessmen in the big city, the two of them had become fast friends, and although what they had wasn’t one of those super close, super deep, soul-bonding friendships, Thor had remained a good friend and a pillar of strength in moments like this.

The fluorescent lights outside flickered over them as the cab drove through the city. “I ran into B- one of my exes today,” Steve said, feeling the vulnerability in his own voice. Thor drew him closer, dropping a soft kiss to his temple. “Have I told you about him?” Steve asked, fully aware that he’d never discussed with Thor any of his previous relationships in depth.

Thor shook his head and waited patiently for Steve to continue.

“We... were together in college. He lived down the hall from me in the first year dorms, and we got to know each other really well. We ended up dating for almost two years, and I thought... I thought he was the one, you know?”

Thor hummed in understanding.

“We weren’t perfect – I mean, no relationship is perfect – and we butted heads all the time – he was stubborn as hell, and, well, you know me, not one to back down from a fight – but in spite of that, I loved him, so much and I thought we could get past our differences, you know?”

Steve sighed, and was silent for a minute, before continuing.

“I also had a lot of growing to do back then, I realize that now. My mother had recently passed, and I was... so full of anger. I was naïve, and young, and full of righteous fury, and I guess we were just too different. When he broke up with me... I could see it coming, and yet, it still broke my heart.”

“I’m sorry, my friend,” Thor murmured against Steve’s hair. “The loss of a loved one is never easy.”

Steve buried his face in Thor’s cloak, fighting the tears in the corner of his eyes. “It’s been, like, seven years since we broke up but I’m still not over it,” he said with a sniff. “Bucky’s the one that got away, you know? I think, no matter what happens, a part of me will always love him. For the longest time I thought, if I’d done things differently, then maybe we would still be together, maybe even married by now.”

Warm, solid fingers combed through Steve’s short hair.

Just then, the cab pulled over and Steve looked up. They were at Thor’s place already?

Strong hands guided Steve out of the cab and onto the curb. The awning outside the entrance to Thor’s building stretched all the way to the edge of the side walk, and several stray drops of water peppered the top of his head as he waited for Thor to settle the cab fare. If he hadn’t known how protective Thor was of his friends, Steve would have offered to split the bill, but he knew it would have only offended his companion.

With a hand on the small of his back, Steve was guided up a few stairs to a set of gleaming double glass doors. Opening one for him, Thor led him inside, across a spacious foyer composed entirely of white marble, glass, mirrors, and brushed steel. The elevator was the same, and they rode in silence, all the way to the twenty fifth floor.

The elevator doors opened directly into the foyer of Thor’s spacious apartment. It was dark, and through the doors at the end of the hall, Steve could see the living room, and beyond that, the twinkling lights of the New York City skyline.

Thor shucked his leather shoes and his knitted wool beanie as Steve untied his laces. He thanked Thor as the man took the coat from his shoulders and hung it neatly in the nearby closet as Steve placed his socks into his shoes.

Thor led Steve through the darkness into the living room, and they settled on the soft, plush couch facing one another. With one strong hand cradling the side of Steve’s face, the tips of those fingers tickling the short hairs at the nape of his neck, Steve looked deep into his friend’s face. The twinkling lights of the city at night glittered and gleamed in Thor’s eyes, his face cloaked in the shadows.

“My friend,” Thor said, his voice soft and kind. “You are one of the best people I have ever met. I regret that you have been wronged, but I know that you will be right.”

Steve tried to smile. “Thanks, Thor.”

“You are one of the strongest men I know.”

Steve leaned back as he laughed ruefully, the movement bringing him out of Thor’s arm’s length, the large hand falling from his face as he went.

“You laugh as though you do not believe my words.” There was nothing but affection and a touch of sorrow in the man’s voice. Reaching out, Thor combed his fingers through Steve’s hair once more. “I know you will be right, my friend. In time, you will be made right again.”

“I wish I could believe that, Thor,” Steve said, looking down.

“Worry not, my friend. You will find it one day.” Thor must have heard the tremors in his voice, or maybe he felt the quivering of his hand, or the fluttering in his heart and soul – whatever the reason, the man seemed to sense Steve’s need – and without another word, slowly leaned forwards until their lips were pressed together.

The kiss began soft and reassuring, sending warmth into Steve’ cold body. Bringing his hands up, Steve cupped Thor’s face in his palms – the scratch of his neat beard against his soft skin a familiar feeling – at the same time that he was pulled into Thor’s lap.

Steve closed his eyes and sighed, allowing himself to get lost in the kiss, the way that Thor’s warm, firm lips moved against his own, the occasional flick of the tongue and soft nip here and there. Thor massaged soothing circles into Steve’s back, and he could feel the warmth of the man’s hands through all four layers of his clothes as they kissed languidly. Here, in the dark, with the scent of snow and ale in his nose and Thor’s strong body surrounding him, Steve felt so safe, so loved.

Slowly, the kiss deepened, and soon Steve was panting. The gentle nips had turned into biting teeth that stung in the best way possible. With a stretched out moan, Steve shifted – his growing erection becoming lodged uncomfortably in his slacks – and felt Thor’s growing interest rubbing against his thigh.

The friction drew a low, measured growl from Thor’s throat, and Steve’s breath hitched in response. He felt the tug of Thor’s fingers at his suit jacket, and Steve rolled his shoulders to ease the fabric from his body – Thor expertly folded it neatly onto the armrest beside them without taking his eyes off Steve’s own. Those hands, however, weren’t gone long, and before Steve could miss them, they were back on his body, reverently stroking up and down the sides of his ribcage as their tongues continues to dance.

Steve took his own hands, which had been tangled in Thor’s beard up until this point – his skin thoroughly enjoying the delicious scratch of stubble against his skin – and trailed them down the man’s wide, study chest, over his washboard abs, and down to pull at the hem of his sweater. When the cloth caught and refused to budge, an involuntary whine escaped him.

Thor chuckled, and broke the kiss for a moment to strip the sweater from his torso. “So impatient,” he reprimanded gently, but with grin on his wet lips. Before the cashmere even hit the floor, Steve was already plastered back onto that incredibly toned body, his fingers sifting through the man’s long, tawny hair. “And also so beautiful,” Thor murmured as his returned to their kiss.

Steve moved his lips from Thor’s mouth, trailing them over his jaw and down his throat, licking and nipping at his Adam’s apple. At the same time, Steve’s deft fingers travelled up Thor’s chest and until they reached the collar of the man’s shirt. Another deep chuckle rumbled through Thor’s body – and Steve felt like it resonated with his bones – as Steve began unfastening the shirt buttons, placing soft kisses as each sliver of pale skin was exposed. Steve sank down slowly as he went, he knees sliding off the couch and onto the floor as he slithered between Thor’s knees. When Steve finished, placing the last kiss at the bottom of Thor’s happy trail where it met the hem of the man’s jeans, his fingers moved to the button and zipper. Strong fingers threaded through Steve’s hair as he unzipped the denim.

“Steven, my friend,” Thor gasped, the unspoken question hanging onto the end of his breath.

“It’s okay, Thor, I want to,” Steve said, his nose a mere inch away from the man’s navel.

Thor nodded blindly in the darkness as Steve peeled open the jeans. In the darkness, he could barely make out the outline of Thor’s cock, pressed at an awkward angle against his black boxer-briefs. Steve knew from experience that this part of Thor measured up to the rest of the man, perhaps even more than some would expect. Licking his lips in anticipation, Steve inched down the elastic until Thor’s half hard cock sprung loose. Holding the boxer-briefs open in one hand, Steve wrapped his other hand around Thor’s hardening length – it was hot to the touch, almost searing the cool skin of Steve’s palm.

Steve swallowed slowly as he steadily pumped Thor from base to tip a couple of times, savouring the way it wound the sweet tension in every single chord of muscle in Thor’s incredible body. Flicking his eyes up to watch, Steve carefully leaned forwards and licked up to the tip, swirling his tongue experimentally over the head of Thor’s cock. He could feel the pulse of blood between his fingers and a wave of contraction that rippled through the stronger man’s body as it reacted to the touch. As he did so, Thor’s heady, salty flavour exploded over Steve’s palette, and a heavy moan escaped his throat as he sucked the head and the top two inches of Thor’s erection into his mouth.

Thor cried out with pleasure, his deep voice resonating off the plush furniture and decorated walls as his hips bucked forwards, pushing his cock deeper into Steve’s mouth. Reminding himself to relax, Steve worked his way down the shaft as far as he could get, bobbing his head and licking as he sucked down. He knew there was no way his mouth could fit all of Thor, but Steve still wanted to get as much as he could, using his hand to stroke whatever he couldn’t.

Steve’s closed his eyes, concentrating on tasting as much of Thor as he could reach, reveling in the potent heady scent, the pulsing erection between his lips, the acute salty flavour, the burning heat. Trapped between Thor’s powerful thighs, Steve lost himself in the intensity, enjoying every single moment of it.

“Ah! S-Steven!” Thor cried softly at a particularly deft flick of his tongue.

Suddenly, a pair of large, warm hands cupped Steve’s face, stilling him. Looking up through his eyelashes, Steve could see Thor gazing down at him as he panted heavily. Small beads of sweat were forming on his forehead and chest, scattered like grains of sand over a pale sheet of marble. Releasing Thor’s dick with a small pop, Steve allowed himself to be guided him back up to Thor’s lips – Steve slid his hands up as he went, dislodging the shirt from Thor’s body and relishing the sensation of firm, taught muscles beneath his fingertips.

Their kiss was wet, and as the salty taste of cock mixed with Thor’s breath, both men let out a moan. Large, skilled hands drew Steve closer until he was nestled on the man’s lap, Steve’s slender legs straddling Thor’s waist. With skill and precision, Thor tugged Steve’s tie loose, and in a matter of seconds, Steve found himself shirtless, the cool air kissing his milky white skin.

Steve shivered for several reasons as Thor’s hands trailed down his slender shoulders, down his back, and cupped Steve’s compact ass.

“Hnnnng, Thor,” Steve gasped as the man’s lips trailed onto Steve’s neck, nipping at his tendons; Steve let his head roll back to give the man better access, and Thor didn’t waste a single second in sucking in a sliver of skin, right above his collarbone, and biting down. “Thor!” Steve cried – there was sure to be a mark there in the morning – as the haze of pleasure thickened in his mind.

Thor’s powerful hand kneaded Steve’s ass gently, pressing him forwards until their erections were rubbing against each other with only a few layers of fabric separating them – Steve wouldn’t be surprised if Thor’s wet, leaking cock was staining his pants, but he couldn’t bring himself to care because the grinding was sensational. Their bodies were plastered together, chest to chest, and each movement felt like flint striking steel, sending sparks dancing across their skin and lighting kindling everywhere it went.

“T-Thor,” Steve panted breathily, his vision hazy from the pleasure.

The man in question removed his lips from Steve’s person just long enough to ask, “Steven? My friend?”

“Bed? Steve panted.

“Bed,” Thor confirmed. The man stood in one smooth motion, and Steve squeaked softly – there was a certain thrill to being manhandled, and the casual way that Thor cradled him as they moved through the dark halls send a small spike of adrenaline through his bloodstream.

Before long, Steve’s back was landing on cool silk bedsheets. Thor followed him down, their chests never separating as they scrambled farther up the bed, kissing all the way. After a few moments, Thor pulled back in a quick movement, and Steve shuddered at the cold air that replaced him. Steve opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, but then he felt fingers at the clasp of his slacks. Thor removed his pants, underwear, and socks in one unbroken movement, and then shucked the remainder of his own clothes before crawling back onto the bed.

As Thor’s face hovered above him, Steve couldn’t help but smile. Even in the darkness, he could see that the man’s lightening blue eyes were dilated into wide discs, and there was a fondness underneath the raw sexual desire in his face. Bringing his hands up, Steve tangled his fingers in the Norwegian man’s long, course hair as their lips came back together.

Thor bucked his hips as the two men continued to make out, and the friction cause Steve to moan loudly as Thor’s tongue performed acrobatics in Steve’s mouth. The hot, pulsing length rubbing against Steve’s own was jump-starting and shorting-out circuits all over Steve’s brain, and he was content here for the moment, just to make out and move against one another, completely engulfed in the sensation of skin against burning hot skin.

Steve was blissfully absorbed in everything that Thor’s sudden movement was bewildering, and for a moment, Steve was disoriented as the world spun around his head. When his senses finally settled, Steve found himself lying on Thor’s chest, straddling his stomach.

“Steven, do you wish...?”

Steve blinked for a moment. “Yes! Oh god, Thor, yes.”

“Very well. We need-”

Smoothing his hands over Thor’s chest – indulging in feeling the firm, well-toned muscles, Steve leaned forward. “I got it. It’s in the same place, right?”

Wordlessly, Thor nodded.

Steve almost had to climb all the way off Thor’s chest in order to reach the bedside drawer, and he fumbled a bit with the contents, but eventually returned with a bottle of lube and a handful of packets of condoms. Settling back onto Thor’s rock-hard abs, Steve dumped the condoms onto the sheets, and Thor laughed heartily.

“What?” Steve asked with a small, glowing feeling growing inside of him as he popped open the bottle of lube.

“Will we require so many?” Thor asked, referring to the handful of foil packets.

It was Steve’s turn to laugh. “Oh, well I just grabbed a bunch. If... if you’re not up for that many tonight, we don’t have to.”

Warm hands soothed up and down Steve’s thighs. “Whatever you need, my friend. I would be honoured to oblige,” Thor replied softly.

Steve blushed, and dipped down to plant a small kiss to the corner of Thor’s lips. “Thank you, Thor. I really, really appreciate everything. So, so much.”

A large hand came up to cup Steve’s face gently. “It is an honour and a pleasure, my friend. You deserve so much more than I can give you, and I can only pray that you find what you seek.”

Steve placed a hand over Thor’s large one. The emotions inside him were beginning to swirl, and he could feel tears gathering once more at the corners of his eyes. “You’re too good for me,” he whispered.

Moving together as one, Steve bent down as Thor rose off the bed. Their lips met once more in the space halfway between them. It started tender and soft, easing away more of the cold that had earlier seeped into Steve. The touch of skin and Thor’s scalding heat reached into Steve, and he could feel the fire building within him once more.

Breaking the kiss, Steve planted one hand firmly on Thor’s chest and pushed, playfully pinning the larger man to bed. Thor chuckled, the vibration running all the way up Steve’s arm. The man on the bed felt around on the sheets until he found one of the foil packages.

“Let’s get this party started,” Steve said, as Thor ripped open the small package. Tipping the bottle of lube, Steve used enough to coat his hands and fingers, working the sticky solution until it was warm. Once Thor had sheathed himself, Steve reached back and wrapped his slicked hand around Thor’s erection, hot as a branding iron. Stroking up and down, he thoroughly enjoyed the stuttered way Thor’s hips bucked as he spread the lubricant.

As Steve worked, Thor reached for the lube, and coated his own fingers with the liquid. Once warm, Thor brought his hands to Steve’s ass. He slid one hot, slick finger from the top of Steve hips, right from the tip of his tailbone down into between Steve’s cheeks. Steve gasped, his spine arching back instinctively as Thor went, his grip tightening on the erection in his hand.

“You are so gorgeous, my friend,” Thor murmured as he ran the tip of his finger around the edge of Steve’s puckered hole.

Steve could only gasp and pant in reply.

When Thor finally stopped teasing and eased the tip of a single finger into him, Steve’s eyes widened. The ceiling swam before his vision as all of Steve’s awareness melted away until the only thing left was the feeling of Thor’s body against his own and the sweet, sweet friction of a single finger as it sank deeper and deeper into him. After what seemed like an eon, Thor’s finger was all the way inside, the palm and remaining fingers cupping Steve’s ass gently.

The man below Steve was merciful, giving him a minute or two to adjust – this wasn’t Steve’s first time, not by a long shot, but it had been a while since he’d last done this, and the courtesy was much appreciated. Thor waited as Steve’s body clenched experimentally a couple of times before he moved.

One of Thor’s hands remained on Steve’s thigh, stroking slow circles into his hamstrings in a way that kept him grounded. Slowly, Thor began to slide his finger out, and then back in again, the tender friction sending waves of pleasure up Steve’s spine. Gradually, the pace increased, making Steve’s shallow breaths catch in his throat – and then there were two fingers, and Steve was rocking his hips with the motion, trying to increase the friction – and then there were three fingers, and Steve was using his thighs to lift himself up onto his knees before falling back down onto Thor’s fingers, urging them deeper, please, just deeper-

A sob ecstasy was ripped from Steve’s lips when Thor curled his fingers, expertly stroking the sweet spot inside him. Involuntarily, Steve pushed down further, desperate for more.

“My friend, are you ready?” Thor asked, his voice low and gravelly.

“Please,” Steve gasped.

Rising up on his knees, Steve scooted back to line up his hips with Thor’s with one hand behind, him gripping Thor’s slicked erection. Thor’s warm hands and forearms were under Steve’s thighs, the long fingers spread over his ass, providing him with support as Steve moved himself into position. When the tip of Thor’s cock brushed against Steve’s opening, and involuntary shudder washed over him. Taking a deep breath to clear his mind, Steve slowly lowered his hips.

“Haaaaaah,” Steve exhaled, trying to keep his breath steady as he sank down – guided by Thor’s strong arms – onto Thor’s thick, scorching hot cock. He could feel the slow, tantalizing slide as he was stretched open and filled, the friction making his very bones shiver.

He was halfway down when Thor’s arms pushed back, making him stop. Confused, Steve looked down. Blinking back the spots in his vision, he could barely make out Thor’s features in the darkness.

“Slowly, my friend,” Thor said, his voice soft.

“I can handle it,” Steve said with a nod. He knew that Thor was well aware of his capabilities, and wasn’t sure why he was doing this.

“I know, Steven, I know. I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

“Oh.” Steve wasn’t sure when Thor picked up on his propensity for recklessness to the point of self-harm, but it was touching in a way that he hadn’t expected. “Yeah, I’m, yeah, okay. I-I won’t.”

Thor rubbed Steve’s thighs reassuringly, and oddly, it did make Steve feel better. With a gentle rub of the thumbs, Thor encouraged Steve to keep going. Wiggling a bit, Steve took a few seconds to readjust himself.

Trying to keep steady, Steve went slower this time as he lowered himself down the rest of Thor’s shaft. Steve remembered when they first started hooking up, it had taken a couple of times before he could take Thor’s entire cock, and another couple times more before it was a comfortable fit.

Finally, Steve could feel himself bottoming out, his butt coming to rest on Thor’s hips. Already, Steve’s breathing was shallow and erratic, and he could feel himself constricting around Thor in spasms as his body acclimatized. Thor was probably the biggest he’d ever had, and while it had gotten easier with practice, it was still a feeling like no other.

“Okay?” Thor asked, moving his hands to either side of Steve’s ribs.

“Yeah, yeah. Just... So big... so deep...” Steve said, sighing breathily.

Huffing, Steve took a few moments to bask in the utterly blissful feeling of being stretched wide, of being totally and completely _full_ , almost to the point of being split open. When he was ready, Steve lifted his hips up a bit, sliding Thor out of him by an inch or two.

Thor made a questioning sound, a wordless inquiry, and Steve nodded. He was ready for this. In response, Thor moved his legs, bending his knees and planting the soles of his feet on the mattress. Steve leaned forwards, planting the palms of his hands firmly on Thor’s impressive pecs. Looking down from this angle, Steve gave another nod.

In one smooth motion, Thor raised his hips, pushing up and back into Steve until he was completely buried. He held there for a moment before drawing back out. Slowly at first, Thor began an even rhythm, and Steve couldn’t help but moan every time Thor thrust into him, filling him up and stretching him in a painfully oh-so-sweet way.

Steve’s eyes fluttered shut, his voice mixing in with Thor’s own deep, resonant cries of pleasure.

Incrementally, the pace began to quicken, and Steve could feel himself involuntarily tightening at the increased friction, squeezing and milking Thor’s cock as it continuously slammed into him. Thor’s hands stroked up and down Steve’s sides, long fingers skating up to his shoulder blades and back down to the hollow of his back, rough thumbs flicking over Steve’s hard nipples with every pass. Steve’s breathing was now a staccato, and he almost choked on his breath, his mind hazy and spinning as he gasped for more oxygen.

With one particularly hard thrust, Steve felt himself constrict with the pleasure, ripping and a low, almost primal roar from Thor’s throat, the man’s fingers digging into Steve’s hips and pelvis – there would be finger-shaped bruises there in the morning for sure – as Steve’s own fingers curled into claws, holding a fistful of pure muscle in each.

The pace had become blinding, and Thor was now almost completely withdrawing before lunging back into him. Steve was using what strength he had left in his liquefied legs to bounce his hips in synch with Thor’s movements.

“Ahhh!” Steve cried between pants, throwing his head back. The intense pounding was beginning to throw him off balance, and through the haze of ecstasy, he brain was telling him to adjust position. Leaning back, Steve braced his hands on Thor’s raised knees, arching his spine backwards.

Thor thrust in, hard and deep, and the length of his cock slid bracingly over Steve’s prostate.

This time, Steve actually choked on his breath, his voice breaking over a sob of pleasure. “Oh- God! T-Thor!” he whimpered as Thor’s throbbing cock continued to rub against his sweet spot.

Steve could feel the tension building low in his stomach, the mounting pressure coiling and winding deep inside him. With every impact, Steve could feel himself being pushed closer and closer, driving up right to the edge.

He was approaching the tipping point, and Steve could feel himself right on the cusp, when the world swirled unexpected around him. Gravity seemed to shift, and Steve found himself lying on his back, blinking up into Thor’s angular face mere inches away from his own. The sudden movement released some of the tension, bringing Steve back away from the edge, prolonging their pleasure. Thor kissed the corner of Steve’ mouth as he gathered one of Steve’s legs in one arm, folding it up to his shoulder, the whole while never slowing his bone-shattering pace.

Tipping his head back, Steve moaned as Thor nipped and bit at his neck, trailing his lips along Steve’s sweat slicked skin. Steve’s hands wandered all over Thor’s body, caressing every inch of skin and muscle that he could read, finally coming to rest on the man’s incredibly toned back, his fingers anchoring themselves firmly into Thor’s shoulders.

“Thor...” Steve whined, his voice high and almost demanding. Almost immediately, Thor’s lips were sealed over his own, literally stealing his breath as they kissed.

A large hand snaked between their bodies, and when Thor’s fingers wrapped themselves around Steve’s erection, his entire body bucked in response. Thor stroked him in time with the rhythm of his thrusts, and Steve felt the springs inside him locking up, tensing and contracting and he was so close – So close! Two more strokes and Steve was plummeting over the edge, shouting as he felt his entire body constrict, every single fibre contracting as the adrenaline rushed through his veins like a river through rapids, making his toes curl and his vision blur until he was almost blind, his fingernails digging into Thor’s flesh almost painfully. He could feel his entire body pulsing as he shot his load all over their chests, basting them with hot, thick strings, wave after wave of utter ecstasy pouring over him – and Thor was still thrusting, pummeling him with beat after beat of pleasure, pushing him through the orgasm with non-stop friction, over-stimulating him in that deliciously painful way.

Steve almost blacked out, his entire awareness reduced to only the feeling of his own skin and Thor’s cock as it continued to plunge deep inside him. Steve was panting so hard, he was almost afraid that it would aggravate his old asthma.

He was still riding high on the endorphins, but Steve knew that Thor hadn’t popped yet. Moving his hands, Steve stroked his fingers up and down the man’s rock-hard chest and abs, watching as Thor’s face reacted to the touch.

“Thor, come for me, baby,” Steve breathed.

With Thor bent over him, one elbow on the bed and the other folding Steve in half, he could feel the muscles in Thor’s body beginning convulse, he could feel the way the man was starting to lose control, reaching the edge as he pounded into Steve.

“Come for me,” Steve whispered, pinching Thor’s nipples and rolling the hardened, sensitive skin between his fingers.

With his hardest thrust yet, Thor spilled over the edge with a deep, guttural roar. His thrusts became erratic as he pulsed, his muscles spontaneously twitching as he came, over and over. Steve plastered them together, holding the towering man as his orgasm ripped through his body, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of the man’s muscles contracting against his skin.

Thor continued to move, his pace slowly until it was no more than a leisurely pulse. Steve stroked his hands over any and every part of Thor that he could reach, soothing over the man as they both floated back down from the ceiling.

One last long, slow thrust, and Thor collapsed around Steve, both of them still panting with the effort.

He didn’t know how long they stayed that way, plastered to each other as they tried to catch their breaths, but Steve didn’t care. He felt so full and sated and warm and it was everything that he needed right now. Thor’s massive body was curled around him, surrounding him with warmth, and Steve didn’t ever want to leave the safety he felt in that moment.

When Thor finally rolled to the side, Steve went with him, keeping much of their bodies in touch. The deep red blush that had painted the Norwegian’s skin was beginning to fade, and the dazed look in both their eyes was receding.

Steve placed his lips on Thor’s collarbone, and he tasted the musky, salty tang of sweat. They were silent for several minutes, but Steve didn’t mind. It felt good just to be held.

“Do you remember that one night, a last year...?”

Thor chuckled. “I don’t think I could ever forget,” he said, the vibrations in his chest as he talked tickled Steve’s face.

Steve’s grin widened. “That was a great night. We should test our refractory periods again sometime, it would be fun.”

This time, Thor laughed wholeheartedly, and Steve couldn’t help bit tighten his arms around the man.

“Perhaps, if you like,” Thor said, affection clear in his voice as he stroked a hand over Steve's shoulder.

“I’d like that,” Steve said, feeling content. “I’d like that.”

 


End file.
